Too Long But Not Enough
by Lover-of.black.nailpolish
Summary: Poison is...complex.It works in mysterious ways. And that poison Moth used on Sabrina was indeed a curious one... Sabrina is told to only have nine weeks to live. Nine weeks of pain, nine weeks to find a cure, nine weeks to keep a secret.


A Normal Day

Sabrina shuddered at the array of foods in front of her. Green eggs, yellow sausages, and pancakes with a suspicious pink sauce greeted her as she walked towards the dining table. As usual with the weird food comes the crazy sister and irritating fairy boy that stuff their face with it. Sabrina sighed at the scene but couldn't help but give a small smile to the strangeness but normalcy of it all. Normal is good, especially after they found out Mirror was the Master. It really was a deep blow to figure out that one of the few people she trusted could betray her in the worst way...Sabrina continued to reflect on her depressing thoughts until a glop of green eggs smashed into her face. Puck jumped up in his victory.

"It worked! The catapult worked! The chimps really outdone themselves this time."

Sabrina stood there frozen until her face turned a brilliant shade of red and she let out a battle cry that shook the whole house.

"PUUUUCCK!"

"Haha...oops?"

"Oh you're gonna get it now." Sabrina said in a voice that promised vengeance.

"You're gonna have to catch me first ugly!" Puck laughed as he flew up and out of the room.

Sabrina growled as she ran after him. His taunting and laughing seemed only to push her faster and faster towards him and as he noticed her closeness his smirking face faltered to show a bit a fear. Sabrina was just about to tackle him to the ground when-

" Libeling, what are you doing?"

Surprised at hearing her grandmother's voice, Sabrina tripped and while trying to keep her balance, she pulled Puck down with her. They both landed with a loud thud on the hardwood floor which didn't break their fall very nicely. Moaning and cries of pain could be heard from the two as they tried to recover from the fall. Daphne and Red came up to see what all the noise is about and found a put-out Granny Relda scolding a very red Sabrina and a snickering Puck. Yes, it was a very normal day in the Grimm household.

* * *

As night fell upon Ferryport, the two Grimm sisters lounged on their beds, partaking in their end of the day rituals. Daphne was writing in her new dictionary, and Sabrina was scribbling harshly upon her journal while also muttering not-so-nice-things about a certain pain in the neck.

"Stupid Puck, with his stupid chimps and his stupid catapult...and his stupid-"

"Oh hey Puck!" Daphne said surprising Sabrina who quickly shut her journal and turned towards the door only to find that he wasn't there. Daphne laughed as Sabrina blushed and frowned at her sister, who was clearly enjoying her embarrassment.

"Haha Daphne, that was so very funny." Sabrina huffed sarcastically.

Daphne giggled in response, as she resumed her writings in her dictionary. Sabrina huffed once more for good measure as she opened her journal to continue with her entry. After completing her rant on Puck, she found that she didn't have any other complaints, questions, or thoughts about her day. It was surprisingly uneventful. Thinking back to all her so called "adventures", it was nice to have a slow day for once. Maybe tomorrow will be the same. And with that hopeful thought in her head she said goodnight to Daphne, (who was sleeping with the dictionary still in her hands) turned out the light, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_'Cramped... Everything is cramped. Why is it so dark? Am I blind? W-what's happening?'__Sabrina tried to move but soon found resistance; there was some kind of barrier that was keeping her in this dark...prison. As she realized this, panic started to bubble within her as tried to scream for help. But when she opened her mouth, no sound escaped her. Fear was starting to build along side with the panic and Sabrina began moving about again, trying to get a feel for where she was. A sudden voice stopped her attempts._

_**"Mine...You can't have him...** _

_"__'Wha-'_

**_"Burn...never get in my way again..."_**

_'What is that voice saying?"_

**_"Burn...he is MINE!"_**

_'Him? Get in its way? Burn? What is it talking about?'__But then she felt it. The heat. The pain. It was unbearable. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, all she could do is silently scream.__  
_  
Sabrina woke up with a start, heart beating a mile a minute. She looked down at her body and gasped at all the red skin and burns that covered her arms and torso.

_'H-How-why?'_

She started hyperventilating, tears started streaming down her face. Without thinking, Sabrina threw her covers to the floor and ran out of the room, barely registering Daphne's groans as she started to wake up.

Sabrina ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Turning on the faucet she hastily put her arms under the running water sobbing harder when it turned red. Her mind was in hysterics, questions where racing through her head too fast for her to answer them, until she was interrupted by someone rapping at the door.

"Sabrina, libeling, are you in there?" Granny Relda's sweet voice penetrated her ears. "Sabrina come out, what wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Sabrina yelled. She looked around the room to find a towel to wrap her hand in. Passing the blurry images of a sink and a tub she finally set her eyes on a forgotten piece of fabric that she hoped was a towel (everything seemed to be spinning but she took her chances) and quickly wrapped her hand with it.

"Sabrina please open the door!"

"Wait! I just-" Sabrina stopped, or rather the pain bewilderingly at the hand that just grabbed the fabric, her gaze traveled upward to her forearm, finding it completely clear of any burns.

"Sabrina! Please, What is going on?!"

"I...I-I..." Sabrina stuttered eyes wide and concentrated on her arm. As if expecting the burns to come back as fast as they disappeared.

A bang took her away from her concentrated state and she turned her head to see the bathroom door wide open and Daphne with a wand in her hand. Granny Relda's worried face was not far behind.

"Sabrina! Are you ok? Why are you on the floor libeling?"

_'The floor?'_ Sabrina thought, looking up at her grandmother. _'How...'_

Daphne's small form interrupted her thoughts as she felt her sister hug her tightly.

"Are you ok Sabrina?! I saw you running out of our room and into the bathroom,I tried to follow you to see what was wrong but you wouldn't open the door so I got Granny Relda. But you still wouldn't open it so I had to use magic-!"

Sabrina interrupted Daphne with a gentle squeeze."Its…Ok." Sabrina shushed her frantic sister, gently pulling her off and getting up. "I'm...I'm fine...I'm-"

The last thing she saw was her sister's panicked face as everything blacked out.

To be continued...


End file.
